Various types of compression garments are available, for example, such as for treatment of lymphedema, edema, wound healing, etc. For example, garments including inflatable cells to provide therapy to patients may be positioned about any body portion of a person or animal, such as a limb or limbs. Such cells may be inflatable to one or more different pressures in a variety of sequences to provide the therapy to the patient. In other words, such compression garments may be placed around at least a portion of an individual's body for use in applying pressure to the body at an affected extremity (e.g., arm, leg, torso, waist, a shoulder, hip, etc.). These compression garments may be donned (e.g., put on) and doffed (e.g., taken off) by patients themselves or with help from others. These actions by the patient may require flexibility and dexterity to correctly adjust and secure the compression garment into place. In patients that are older, donning and doffing the compression garment may be more complicated due to arthritis in the hands, fingers and other joints or other possible ailments.